Naruto the Dragon Mage
by Violet-Archer33
Summary: Naruto made an attempt on his life after he failed out of the Academy and felt like a failure to his family. He then wakes up and is brought to a strange land where he gains new powers that will help him become what he always dreamed of. Rated M for reasons later in the story.
1. Chapter 1:When you feel Pain

**Copyright notice: I do not own Naruto or any character associated with the anime or comics. The only things I own are the characters I create and the story idea.**

 **Authors notes: This is would be my newest attempt at another story. Does not mean I am giving up on my other one, just need to get inspiration for the next chapter.**

Chapter 1: When you feel pain

The class broke out in laughter as they saw the spectacle that stood in front of them. In front of them stood a blond hair boy who tried and failed at performing the Jutsu that would allow him to graduate the Academy. "Quiet down now!" the proctor of the class screamed at the class. The laughter died down slowly as the students listened to their teacher. The Proctor turned towards the blond boy, "Naruto I am sorry but you did not pass the exam, and I doubt that you ever will. I must make the recommendation to your parents that they take you out of the Academy." The Proctor told the young blond.

A look of complete horror came over Naruto's face as what the Proctor told him took hold in his brain. Naruto turned and ran from the Academy room and out of the building. The young blond boy ran to his favorite place to sit and think, the swing outside the Academy. As he swung on the swing two figures walked out of the Academy and towards the young blond. "Are you done pouting loser?" the pink haired figured asked in a feminine voice. "Shut up Sakura, it isn't my fault I can't get the Jutsu down. I practice every day…" Naruto answered the girl as he cut off his words. Laughing together the other figure started to speak, "You hear this Sakura? It isn't the little babies fault!" the red-haired figure said as he and Sakura laughed together. As Sakura left the boy stayed and as he whispered hateful words to Naruto, our hero's face fell even farther than it was before.

A figure stood in a dark room. They held a kunai in their hand, as they moved the blade towards their wrist they thought of the words that were whispered to them earlier, _"Why don't you go end yourself, that way you won't ruin the honor that are family has."_ Blood trickled from the vein as the Kunai slid across the wrist. The door behind the figure opened. "Naruto!" a female voice screamed through the room.

The Hokage of the Leaf and his family stood in a hospital room listening to what the Doctors were telling them. "What is wrong with my son Doc. I stopped the bleeding so why isn't he awake yet?" Naruto's mother asked the Doctor. "Well Mrs. Uzumaki I don't really know, the only thing I can tell you is that something inside of your son must have broken when he made the attempt on his life. Until whatever broke heals itself then your son may not awake." The Doctor told the upset couple. With that the Doctor turned and left the room, leaving the family to mourn for their hurt child. "Minato how are we going to get him back?" Naruto's mother asked her husband.

"Kushina, I do not know. We just have to wait for his body to heal itself." Minato told his wife. A cough brought the two parents out of their focus on their injured child. Minato and Kushina turn to the coughing figure. A red hair boy who looked just like Naruto but was completely opposite in nature stood facing his family. "Why do you even care about that useless piece of garbage? He isn't even able to access chakra, he did us all a favor by trying to kill himself. At least this way he would have been able to gain the honor back that his existence has lost our family." The boy spat at his parents. As the words left his mouth a hand came flying at his face, a slap could be heard echoing in the room and throughout the whole of the hallway.

Minato eyes flashed as his anger could be seen seething in the orbs of his eyes. "Don't you dare talk about your brother as if he isn't as important as the rest of us!" Minato roared as his anger came tearing through his body. Naruto's brother held a look of pure hate on his face as he ran from the room. Kushina turned to her husband. "Minato! Tai is just as much as our son as Naruto is. You can't go slapping him when you get angry!" Kushina told her husband with venom laced in her words. Minato's anger seemed to slip slowly from his eyes as he looked at the retreating figure of his son. Minato looked up at his wife with eyes that resonated with sadness. "I know my love…" Minato spoke to his wife.

 ** _Naruto stood in white chamber like a room. In front of him stood a man that was wearing an outfit of all black. Naruto looked at the man with confusion. "Where am I sir?" Naruto asked the man grimly. The man looked at Naruto as if he was staring through his body and into his soul. "Well child we are in a place whose name you cannot pronounce, but you may call this place limbo. It where those who take their own lives go for us to decide which realm we will send you to." The man told Naruto with a voice that seemed to speak directly into Naruto's mind. A sad look came over Naruto's face as his ordeal finally seemed to come to him. "So, I am dead?" Naruto asked the Gate Keeper for the dead._**

 ** _"_** ** _No, you are not dead…yet. Your human body is in a coma while your soul is here. This moment will determine whether you will pass on and your body will die or if you will go back to your body." The Gate Keeper told our young blond. He then continued speaking "I want to know why you tried to take your own life?" Tears streamed down Naruto's face as he thought of what to tell the man in front of him. Clearing his throat Naruto looked up and into the man's eyes, he spoke in such a way that you could tell that the boy suffers a deep sadness, "I did what I did because I brought dishonor to my family and the name of our clan. This was the only way to make up for my great shame." The Gate Keeper made a humming sound as he digested the information Naruto just gave him. Opening his mouth the man spoke to our young hero, "Why do you feel that you have dishonored your family? You are only a child what could you have done that called for this action?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I come from a family of Ninja, who all can control Chakra and perform Jutsu. I do not have these abilities and have failed them as I have failed out of the Ninja Academy. The only way to help my family regain their standing would be to end my life!" Naruto told the Gate Keeper while his voice kept getting louder and louder until it finally broke and boomed through the whole of this white chamber. The Gate Keeper stood up abruptly and turned towards a door that manifested behind him. "Follow me young one. There is someone I want you to meet." The voice of the Gate Keeper spoke to Naruto. Getting up, Naruto followed the man cautiously since he was not sure of who or what is on the other side._**

 **** ** _The Gate Keeper pushed the door opened and ushered the two of them in. What Naruto saw was the most beautiful yet frightening sight. A woman with long black hair that ran down the length of her back, eyes that shone with a beautiful violet hue, skin of pure white and was dotted with a touch of freckles. She wore a long blue gown that came down past her bare feet. This woman was surrounded by two large dragons and one little one, she also held an egg in her arms. "Ah Gate Keeper what has brought you to my domain." This beautiful woman spoke to Naruto's companion in a youthful voice. The Gate keeper bowed low to the ground before answering the woman. "My dear Queen Umeka Hiro, I have brought to you a soul that could benefit from the type of energy that you and your people can harness and use. I just ask that you access the boy for yourself before you make a decision." The Gate Keeper spoke to the Queen._**

 ** _"_** ** _Very well Gate Keeper, I will access the boy's potential and then call for you again if you are needed." Queen Umeka told the man. With that the Gate Keeper left through the door that brought them to this strange realm. Queen Umeka waited for the Gate Keeper to fully vanish through the door before she decided to speak, "Now young one, what is your name and what has happened that you were taken to the Gate Keeper?" With that Naruto went and introduced himself and told the same story of his life that he told the Gate Keeper hoping that this would be satisfactory to the Dragon Queen. It felt like an eternity to the young blond before the Queen decided to speak. "So, in your world you are considered an outcast, even to your own blood." The Queen spoke but not to Naruto. She seemed to be having an internal debate within herself._**

 **** ** _Finally, she looked at Naruto. "I am tempted to give you the power to harness the type of energy that we have, but there are a few things that I need to tell you about this process. Firstly, this is not the same kind of energy that you use in your world, in our world of Krystal we use a form of magic that we call Crystal Magic. These crystals each represent an element, and to perform this magic we must insert the crystal into your body which is a highly dangerous process." Naruto gasped as he heard the last few words that she spoke to him, fear and excitement were fighting between each other as he listened to the Queen. "Secondly, this process will change you to your very core, in ways that we will not discuss till you are a little older and lastly you must bond with a Dragon. Which is just as dangerous as the process with the crystal but just as necessary for my people." The Queen watched Naruto's body change as his body fought a war between his fear and his excitement._**

 ** _"_** ** _Will I be able to be a Ninja?" Naruto asked the woman with hope in his eyes. "Darling, you will be able to be so much more than that. With our powers, you could rule the world." The Queen told the young blond. Naruto's face became hard as his eyes shone with such determination, "Then I want to become one of you!" Naruto told Queen Umeka. Queen Umeka smiled as she looked down at Naruto, "Then welcome to the Dragon Mage Clan. We will begin your training in earnest starting tomorrow." The Queen told our young hero Naruto._**

 **Authors Notes: I hope you all enjoyed the story. I have high hopes for this one and I hope you all will continue to be there as I develop this story. Please review with your likes, dislikes and general comments. Please feel free to PM me if you would like to talk about the story.** ****


	2. Chapter 2: The Trials

**Authors Notes: Thanks to any who followed the story and or just read it. Also to those who reviewed the story.**

Chapter 2: The Trials

 ** _Naruto stood in front of rows and rows of crystals. Queen Umeka walked over and stood beside the over excited boy. "Naruto while most of our young here are inserted with the crystal that comes from their family's crystal fields, but since you are a new addition to the Clan you may walk through my family's fields and see which crystal calls to you." The Queen of the Dragon Clan told the excited child. With that Naruto walked through the royal's crystal field, as he walked through the crystals he examined each one thoroughly. A glint out of the corner of his eyes caught his, looking over Naruto saw a violet and red colored crystal. This crystal that caught our blond hero's attention ended up being more than one crystal. The crystals seemed to be calling to Naruto, his feet moved in an automatic motion until they brought him to the crystals._**

 **** ** _Naruto picked the two crystals up and he instantly felt a connection to the two crystals. "Congratulations Naruto. It seems that both the Amethyst and the Ruby crystal have called to you. Having two crystals choose you is quite a rare feat but it is not unheard of. Now we need to get those two put into your body." Queen Umeka told Naruto. The two walked from the crystal fields and through the palace and into another room. "Hanzo!" Queen Umeka hollered into the room. A sound came from deep within the room, and a young man about the same age as the Queen appeared within Naruto's sight. "What is it that you need Umeka?" the man known as Hanzo asked the Queen._**

 **** ** _Naruto expected the Queen to get upset at how unformal this man was with her, but all she did was laugh at him. "Oh Hanzo!" laughed the Queen before she continued speaking "I have brought a young boy who needs you to insert two crystals." At the mention of there being two crystals Hanzo's eyes raised. "Naruto this is my brother Hanzo he will be the one who puts the crystals in you." Queen Umeka told the boy. Cautiously Naruto walked into the room. "Nice to meet you Naruto. Now Naruto I need to know where you want the stones placed?" Hanzo spoke to the young blond. A look of confusion spread across Naruto's face as he was trying to figure out what the man meant._**

 **** ** _The Queen noticed this she cleared her throat which caused both Hanzo and Naruto to look towards Umeka. "He wants you to choose the location of where the crystals will be placed. You want them to be in a spot where you can pull or push the energy that is held within them with ease." The Queen told the blond. To prove her point the Queen pulled the long sleeve of her gown up and showed her own Emerald crystal in the top of her hand. Naruto seemed to understand and walked into the room. The Queen pulled the door shut as she followed behind him. All you could hear throughout the Palace was screaming._**

Kushina was sitting in the hospital room that housed her youngest twin son. She was bathing his upper body when he started to convulse and scream. The Doctors and Nurses that heard the screams came pouring into the room. As one of the Doctors touched Naruto to check his vitals started to scream himself as his hand began to burn, just before he passed out a blast pushed out of Naruto's body and threw the Doctor across the room. Kushina rushed towards her son but was stopped by a horde of medical staff who did not want her to suffer the same face as their colleague. All through this ordeal Naruto continued to scream as his body physically changed in front of their eyes.

On his right hand was a Ruby crystal and in the middle of his forehead was the Amethyst. The screams that were coming from Naruto slowly started to die down. Kushina approached her son with caution as he body seemed to calm down. She put her hand gingerly on her son's shoulder, everyone in the room expected her to start screaming herself but nothing happened. As the day wore on the rooms occupants began to thin and kept on thinning until it was just Naruto and his family. Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months and the visits from his family began to become less frequent. As the months turned into a full year of time Naruto was in his state of coma the visits turned to once every month or two, then that full year turned into another two years with the visits barely happening at all.

 ** _Three years later_**

 **** ** _Naruto stood in front of a coral that housed the Clans Unclaimed Dragonlings. Today was the day that he would officially become a Dragon Mage and claim a Dragon of his own. "Morning Naruto. Are you excited at getting a Dragon of your own?" the voice of Queen Umeka spoke to the excited blond. "Yes! Yes I am. I can feel them calling to me already even from here." Naruto told the Queen. The Queen hummed in acknowledgement as she listened to her young apprentice. "After you tame one of these creatures we will need to talk about you going back to your own world." Informed the Queen. With that the Queen opened the gate of the Dragonling Coral and ushered him in. Hearing the noise the young Dragons turned towards Naruto, puffs of smoke escaped one of the Dragons._**

 **** ** _This Dragon had crimson red scales that shone beautifully in the light of the day. Another Dragon, this one black as the midnight sky also seemed to be paying attention to the blond Mage. Both Dragons were approaching the blond at a slow pace each one seemed to want to sink their teeth into the boy. Naruto stood there frozen, afraid to move a muscle lest the creatures decide that he would be a tasty meal. Umeka noticed the boys state and called out to him, "Naruto you have to use your magic to tame them! They will devour you otherwise!" This broke Naruto out of his frozen state, he pulled the energy from the Ruby crystal and shot it at the midnight black beast. The Dragon roared in pain as the fire engulfed its left side, while Naruto was distracted by the roar of the hurt beast, the Crimson Dragon dashed at the blond._**

 **** ** _Before the beast could snap its jaws onto Naruto's arm it was blasted back by a wave of psychic energy. The Amethyst that is embedded into Naruto's forehead was glowing from the recent use. Another shot of fire followed the blast, it connected straight into the face of the crimson beast. The scales of this Dragon absorbed the flames, the beast shot a blast of fire of its own straight at our young hero. Rolling into a crouch Naruto faced the Crimson Dragon, he could see the Midnight Black Dragon approaching him from the side._** _I should decide which one would be the best to tame before I get cornered by them both_ _ **Naruto thought to himself. He went to move but his legs would not work, looking down Naruto saw that a dark shadow was connected to his body keeping him in place.**_

 **** ** _Following the shadow back to its owner he saw the Midnight Dragon was holding him captive. Both Dragons were still encroaching on his position, and if Naruto didn't do something he would soon be Dragon chow. Focusing all his might on his Amethyst crystal Naruto pushed the energy out through his hands and into the ground, just as the Dragons were about to reach him the ground came flying up. These pieces cut off the hold that the Midnight Black Dragon had over his body. Jumping back Naruto readied his next attack, just as the pieces of earth got eye level with the creatures Naruto pushed a wave of energy at the earth causing it to collide with the Dragons. The Dragons fell exhausted to the ground. "Now Naruto you need to bind the Dragon that you want to your body. This will bind the Dragon to you." Queen Umeka's voice echoed over the fields._**

 **** ** _Naruto approached the Dragons. They both started to whine in pain, which caused the other Dragons in the area to turn towards them. These beasts crouched and waited for Naruto's choice to be made. "Umeka what happens to the Dragon that I do not choose?" Naruto asked his friend and teacher. She gave Naruto and both the Dragons sad looks before she answered, "Nature will take its course. If they aren't strong enough to keep the others off them then they will become their meal. It is the way of the wild." Umeka told the boy. Umeka could see that this news troubled the blond boy, just as she thought he was going to choose the Crimson Dragon and leave the Black one to face its fate he did the most unexpected thing. Naruto brought both his hands to his mouth, he sung his canine teeth into the left one and then the right one._**

 **** ** _Naruto fed the Crimson Dragon his blood from his right hand, and then fed the Midnight Dragon the blood from his left hand. Some of the Dragons roared in frustration at being denied a chance at a meal and started picking fights amongst themselves. A sparkling Green Dragon emerged from behind Umeka and roared something to the Dragonlings. This caused them to instantly settle down. With that Queen Umeka walked through the gate of the coral and over to her charge. "Well Naruto it seems you surprise me more every day, most Mages would have just chosen the one that matched their crystal, but not you. At least I know you will be safe now that you have two guardians going back to your home with you. Now you should name both of your companions, this way they will gain a better attachment to you." Umeka told Naruto._**

 **** ** _Naruto looked between his two new friends, pointing at the Black Dragon he spoke "Shroud" then pointing to the Red Dragon he spoke "Sunset". Nodding her acceptance at the names he chose. She then showed him how to call Sunset into his Ruby Crystal and then he was shown how to call Shroud into his body since he didn't have to right colored crystal for him to reside in. "Now that, that part is over we can get you ready to return to your body. I want you to take these scrolls so that you can read up on the different breeds of Dragons that our out in the world, and how to get back and forth from your world to ours. Those scrolls will also teach you the secrets of our Clan so keep them safe." Queen Umeka told the boy she has watched over for the last three years. The door that brought Naruto into this world now reappeared. Naruto started to walk towards the door and then turned around and ran back towards Umeka. He threw his arms around her and grasped her in a big hug, he then opened the door and walked in._**

Naruto was walking through the Gate Keepers door and the next thing he saw was a blinding white flash. As his eyes went white in this realm his eyes were opening in his own world. Naruto sat up in a flash and looked around the room that has been his home for the past three years.

 **Authors notes: Thank you all who read this chapter. Please review with your likes, dislikes and general comments. Feel free to PM if you feel like talking about the story.** ****


	3. Chapter 3: Awake

**Authors notes: Thank you all who read the last chapter and to all my new followers. Also, thank you to the those who reviewed. This chapter will be a little slow and I am sorry about that. This will have some Lore in it that is associated with the Dragons and their Mages.**

Chapter 3: Awake

Naruto was starting to get annoyed as the Doctors fussed around him. Sunset and Shroud could sense that he was getting angry and they started roaring their frustrations from inside his bodies. Finally, his annoyance got the better of him and he threw out his hand and grabbed the arm of the nearest person he could reach. "Can I help you Mr. Uzumaki?" the young male Nurse asked the blond hero. "Can you bring my mother and father to me please?" Naruto asked the Nurse. The Nurse seemed to get a sad look on his face as he tried to detach himself from his patient. "They aren't in the Village now, they are at your brother's engagement party." The Nurse told the boy as he hurried and rushed out of the room. "Oh…" Naruto whispered, though no one was here to hear him.

Deciding not to sit in bed till his family gets back Naruto got out of his hospital bed. His legs started to buckle as he walked across the hospital floor. He exited the room and almost collapsed in the middle of the hospital hall, just before hitting the floor he caught himself on the side of the hall. "I need to get out of this damn hospital…" Naruto muttered to himself. _"Well you could use Shroud or even me if you need to some help keeping upright."_ A feminine voice spoke. _"Well who said that?"_ Naruto thought to himself not wanting to talk to himself out loud lest he make people think he was insane. _"That would be Sunset, and this is Shroud…"_ the distinctive male voice spoke inside Naruto's mind but was interrupted by Naruto speaking _"Well how is it possible that you are able to talk?"_ Two voices could be heard laughing as Naruto continued stumbling through the hospital. _"You will learn that when you read the scrolls that the Queen has given you."_ Shroud spoke to his Master.

 _"_ _I would love your help, but I feel that we should keep your existence a secret for now."_ Naruto told the two creatures that were living in his body. The blond Uzumaki continued to stumble down the hall of the hospital when one of the medical staff noticed him. Naruto could hear footsteps running towards him. Looking up Naruto saw the same Nurse as before. "What are you doing out of bed? I swear you Uzumaki's are going to be the death of me." The Nurse asked Naruto as grabbed Naruto's arm as he muttered the last of his words. Naruto pulled his arm from the man and grumbled angrily to the man "I will not spend another moment in that room! I have spent too much time in that room…I want to go home." The Nurse nodded his understanding at what Naruto told him.

"Well…alright. Let me get you some help so you can get there." The Nurse told Naruto. The Nurse walked Naruto out to the exit of the hospital, he waved over one of the orderlies that were walking the hospital. When the man got over to the pair he asked what the Nurse needed from him. "Can you escort Mr. Uzumaki here to his Clans compound?" the Nurse asked the man. "Yes, I can." The orderly replied back to the question. The man helped Naruto out of the hospital and kept his hand on Naruto's arm the whole time. As they walked through the village Naruto was astounded by all the new sights that he didn't remember being in the village when he was a child. One shop drew his attention more than the other sights in the village, Naruto couldn't see the name of the shop but he could hear strange noises coming from inside the shop.

Before Naruto could see the name of the shop his attention was drew by a ruckus. A boy about a year younger than Naruto was running from two Ninja. "…We need to catch him…" could be heard coming from the one of the pursuing Ninja. Just before the boy got caught by the Ninja a smoke bomb dropped from the boy and covered the area. Just as it cleared Naruto could see that the boy was no longer there and that there was two Ninja who were looking around the area in confusion. Naruto chuckled at the scene that he just witnessed, "Who is that boy?" Naruto asked the man with him. The hospital orderly shook his head as he answered Naruto's question "I don't know his name. I just know that we get a lot of injured from the pranks that he pulls." The pair continued moving on to their destination. Easily making the journey to Naruto's Clan home without farther delay.

"The party is going very well; this alliance may end up helping our Village in the long run. I am just happy that Tai is satisfied with his fiancé." Kushina spoke to her husband Minato. Minato turned towards his wife with a smile on his face, but Kushina could see the sadness in his eyes. "Are you thinking of Naruto?" the red haired Kunoichi asked her blond spouse. Minato just nodded before he turned back towards the party. He could see his eldest child conversing with his fiancé, the second daughter of a foreign Clan. Her name is Kumi Tenrō, she has long lavender colored hair adorning her pale white body. Amber colored eyes adorned her pale face. Along with the foreign Kunoichi walked a grey colored wolf pup.

Minato stood up from his chair and started walking the floor of the party. Kushina watched her husband mingle with the guests at their son's party. While she was watching him, her mind wandered to her other son. _"I wonder how he is doing, I haven't been to see him in a while. I should go and visit him when I get back to the village."_ Kushina thought to herself, not expecting her tenant to respond. **"Well you would know how he is doing if you would visit him more than once every two months. Tai is not the only child who could use a mother's comfort."** A demonic male voice rumbled through Kushina's mind. " _I know Kurama. Now shush."_ Kushina thought back to her Demon tenant. She too left her seat and joined the party mingling with her son's guests.

Naruto walked through his childhood home, noticing the small differences that have changed from the last time he was here. It's like his family has forgotten about him, the pictures of him were all gone and when he finally made it to his and Tai's old room he noticed that all his belongings were packed away in boxes and pushed off to the side. "It looks like they never expected me to come back…" Naruto spoke out loud to himself. Naruto walked to the room that would have become his when he turned 13, moving the boxes of his stuff to this new room along with the furniture. He then unpacked the boxes and placed the furniture putting his things where he wanted them. Getting rid of the clothes and things that no longer were of use to him, Naruto then took a set of clothes from Tai's room that looked like they would fit him. Though the clothes were the right size they were a little loose since Naruto didn't go throw the same training that Tai had.

Going back to finish setting up his room Naruto was finished by the time the sun fell in the sky. Naruto sat down on his newly made bed. _"I think I will read those scrolls now, do either of you know where they are?"_ Naruto asked the two Dragons that were residing in his body. _"Queen Umeka gave the scrolls to your soul, so I would assume that they would still be with it."_ Shroud answered his Master. Naruto started to say something back but was cut off by Shroud, _"Before you ask how to get them, all you need to do is focus like you would to call us and then they should appear."_ Deciding that just following the instructions would suffice better than answering Naruto started to focus on calling the scrolls out of his body. It took a few tries and a lot of concentration but the scrolls finally appeared in Naruto hand.

Naruto counted four scrolls, they were all nestled in Naruto's hand. Each one a lovely shade of violet, black writing was embedded on them. Setting the scrolls down Naruto then choose a scroll at random, this scroll had writing on it the read _Customs and biology of the Clan_. Naruto opened the scroll and began to read what the precious information that it provided.

 _Chapter 1: Customs_

 _Our Clan of Warrior Mages are quite different that most of the others out in the world of Krystal. We are currently the only Clan that uses Dragons as our fighting partners since our Clan is the only one who do not fear the strength and brutality of the creatures. Our Clan is also known for taking in the outcasts from the other tribes, though we make them swear loyalty to our King or Queen. Before the outcasts can choose a Dragon of their own they must be sponsored by one of the Sub-Clans that our Village houses within itself. This sponsor will then take the outcast into their compound where they will then become a member of that Sub-Clan and choose a Dragon that this Sub-Clan has bred. Though we often make enemies with other Clans for taking in their outcasts this is a good method at getting new blood in our Clan._

 _Chapter 2: Biology_

 _Our biology is just like other Clans and as such means we can breed amongst each other. Since we have Crystals embedded into our bodies we are biologically different than regular humans which haven't been present in our world for generations. We can still have children with humans since we have the base nature of the human species. Our differences are that with our Crystals both our men and women can carry children, the crystal will create a womb of magical energy in the body of a male if they choose to carry a child. Though if they are in a relationship with a human they will not be able to impregnate a human male since they have no Crystal in their body, our kind would be the one to carry the child._

Naruto finished reading the scroll. "Well that was not what I was expecting…" Naruto spoke out loud to himself. He placed the first scroll down on the opposite side of the others, while picking up another one he noticed that it read _Sub-Clans and their Crystals_. Naruto opened this scroll up even quicker than the last one, and dived right in to the precious source of information.

 _Chapter 1: The Sub-Clans_

 _In our village, we have a total of 10 Sub-Clans at this present time. Each one play a vital role in the continued survival of our Clan. The first Sub-Clan are the Hiro, they are the current rulers of our Clan and have been for 3 generations. They are well accustomed to the use of Earth magic, they also have a magical energy that allows them to see the nature of those around them and tell which are a danger to the Clan. The next are the Remi, whose members have been praised for their abilities with scouting; they are experts at casting stealth magic that will allow them to go unnoticed. The Ozawa are the next, they can cast illusion magic from the crystals that they liked to place in their foreheads; they also have a tendency towards fire magic. Matsura are the fourth Sub-Clan, they have a special bond that allows them to cast beast magic that they will then use to turn their bodies into the body of a Dragon; they are also known for their tracking abilities. Next are the Ibuka who are known for their abilities for ice magic, they are particularly skilled with sword fighting. There are also the Aoki, who are experts at assassination; their preferred method of killing is with the use of poisons that they get from the spiders that they keep at their compounds. The seventh Sub-Clan is the Akita, this Sub-Clan are well versed in the use of wind magic, they also specialize in the use of puppets. The next are the Ota, they specialize in the use of ranged weapons like longbows and crossbows, they tend to use magic from all different sources. Then comes the Naho, they are a Sub-Clan that tend to use water magic; they are experts at infiltration they often use their water magic to get into past defenses by going under water. The last Sub-Clan is the Gensai who specialize in the use of the Katana and lightning magic._

 _Chapter 2: Crystals_

 _Each one of these Sub-Clans have a better connection to each Crystal. Here is a list of each Crystal and the powers and Sub-Clans they are connected to._

 _Ruby-They are connected to the powers of Fire. They are often seen on the bodies of the Ozawa._

 _Amethyst-They are connected to the ability to use psychic powers. Often seen on the bodies of Ozawa, and those of some Ota._

 _Obsidian-They are connected to the ability to use shadow magic. They are often seen on the bodies of the Remi._

 _Emerald-They are connected to the ability of earth magic. They are often seen on the bodies of the Hiro._

 _Sapphire-They are connected to the ability to perform water magic. They are often seen on the bodies of the Naho._

 _Diamond-They are connected to the ability to perform wind magic. They are often seen on the bodies of the Akita._

 _Topaz-They are connected to the ability to perform lightning magic. They are often seen on the body of the Gensai._

 _Turquoise-They are connected to the ability to perform ice magic. They are often seen on the bodies of the Ibuka._

 _Tigers Eye-They are connected to the ability to use beast magic. They are often seen on the bodies of the Matsura._

 _Red Jasper-They are connected to the ability to bond to insects. They are often seen on the bodies of the Aoki._

 _Though there are many more types of Crystals out in the world, these are just the ones that are connected to our Sub-Clans and Village._

Naruto finished reading the scroll. He sat the scroll on the side of his bed that are finished. He picked up another one and tore the seal of it and dug in to get the information that the scroll had in it. The title read _Dragons of the World_.

 _Chapter 1: Dragons_

 _In our world, there are many different Dragons that are both in the wild and then the captured Dragons of the world. Though we have yet to capture some of these Dragons._

 _Wild Dragons_

 _This is the list of Wild Dragons that have yet been captured and bred by our Clan._

 _VenomWing-The VenomWing is a Dragon that lives in the desert, they like to burrow into the ground where they can keep themselves cool into the sun goes down. They are dark sandy colored, they also have a barbed tail which they will use to inject their poisonous toxins into their enemy's body._

 _SteelFang-The SteelFang is a Dragon that we do not know the habitat of. We have only met them in battle on a couple of instances. There are not a whole lot that we know of them, they have scales the color of steel. They also have two long fangs that protrude from the top of their mouth and two shorter fangs on the bottom. Their powers are still currently unknown._

 _ShadowScale-The ShadowScale is a Dragon who make their homes in the caves underneath the world of Krystal. Though we know where they live we do not know the powers that they have under their black rippled scales._

 _WindWalker-The WindWalker Dragon is a white scaled Dragon with silver streaks running through their white. We are unsure where they make their homes at but we do know some of their powers. They have the power to control wind magic. Though whether they have others are unknown to us._

 _MoonGlow-The MoonGlow is a completely silver colored scaled Dragon. This species of Dragon prefers to live high up in the mountains. They have two main food sources that we know of, the meat of those that they hunt and the light from the moon though only when they have had poor hunting. These creatures are very dangerous and any that show up near their homes usually end with them dying. We do not know the powers that they possess._

 _These are just the Dragons that we know of that are out in the wild._

 _Captive Dragons_

 _This is the list of Dragons that we have captured and bred so far._

 _EmberHeart-The EmberHeart are a type of Dragon that when born out in the wild live in volcanoes. While they are also domesticated they prefer to live near well heated areas. They have dark red scales over their body. They are very in tune with the element of fire, they also can absorb fire that hits their body._

 _StormClaw-The StormClaw are a type of Dragon that when born in the wild will live near stormy locations or where lightning can be found. While they are domesticated they prefer to live in areas with a whole lot of static. They have yellowish blue scales over their body, while they have control over the power of lightning and they can absorb lightning that strikes their body._

 _Genju-The Genju are a type of Dragon that tend to live in different areas depending on the those that are around them. Just like the areas that they live near in the wild they will do the same when they are domesticated. They have violet scales that have red markings on their body that look like eyes. These creatures have psychic powers that allow them to cast illusions and even move other objects._

 _FrostFang-The FrostFang are a type of Dragon that when it is out in the wild they live in the icy parts of the world. When they live in captivity they tend to prefer to live in areas that are frost covered. They have light blue scales that are so light that they can look white in certain lighting. These creatures have powers over the element of ice, they also can absorb the element when it hits their scales._

 _EarthRoot-The EarthRoot are a type of Dragon that when it is living in the wild tend to live in the forests of the world. When they live in captivity they tend to prefer to live in areas with a lot of trees and rocks. They are a bright green colored creature. They also have the power to call up the earth to do its bidding._

 _WhirlPool-The WhirlPool are a type of Dragon that when it is living in the wild tend to live in the seas and waters of the world. When they live in captivity they tend to prefer to live in the same environment. They have dark blue scales that cover their body. These Dragons also can control water and to absorb the water that hits their scales._

 _SwiftWind-The SwiftWind are a type of Dragon that when it is in the wild tend to live in the mountains and other windy areas of the world. When they are domesticated they tend to live in the same environments that they would in the wild. They are white with hints of light blue streaks that run through their scales. They also have powers over the element of wind._

 _BarbedBeast-The BarbedBeast are a type of Dragon that when it is in the wild tend to live in the forests of the world. When they are domesticated they tend to prefer the same environment that they live in the wild. They are dark brown or black depending on where their genes decide to fall. They also can mimic wild animal noises in the wild but when they are bonded to a human that can transform into that human._

 _Hornet-The Hornet are a type of Dragon that when it is in the wild they tend to live in the forests of the world, the same as if they are living in domesticated on a compound. They have both black and yellow scales at different intersecting parts of their body, they also have a stinger at the end of their body that they will use to inject toxins into their enemies' body. They also tend to live with hives of insects around them and their dens._

 _ShadowStreak-The ShadowStreak is a Dragon that can live anywhere in the wild if they can get enough moonlight. The same goes if they are living domesticated on a compound somewhere. They have scales of pure black. They can manipulate shadows of things that are around them._

 _These Dragons just like the ones in the wild can breed amongst each other, though their children will be harder to tame._

 _Chapter 2: Contracts_

 _Dragons from a line of Dragons are always bound to the line of the ones who tamed them. Though they will not listen to any who they are not bonded to. The one who holds sway over the ones who sired the dragonlings can allow others to bond with the young unbound ones. These lines are like the contracts that the humans use to summon their summons._

Naruto finished the scroll with excitement at all the information he was gaining. Sitting the scroll in the pile that symbolizes the read pile he picked up the last scroll. He saw what was written on the scroll _The Important Spell_. Pulling the scroll open he dived in the last of the scrolls.

 _Chapter 1: The Spell_

 _The one spell that you need to know how for you to be able to learn other spells is the one that would get your physical body back to Krystal. The spell is called "The Doorway" it is a spell that will open a door to our realm. You will perform this spell by drawing a door on one of the walls where you want to make the doorway. Once the door is drawn you need to speak these words_ _ **Toguchi o Hirakimasu**_ _._

Naruto finished the scroll. By the time, he read the last word he was about collapse from exhaustion.

 **Authors notes: I am sorry for the long length of the chapter and how little action is in the story. Hopefully you will all like the chapter. Please review with any likes, dislikes and general comments. Toguchi o Hirakimasu per Google is supposed to mean "To open a Doorway." If that is wrong, please let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Reunion

**Authors notes: Thank you to any of my new followers/readers and to my old followers/readers. Thank you to any who reviewed the last chapter. Especially thank you to Paranormal Pirate for letting me know about the mishap of the Japanese phrase that I put in the last chapter.**

Chapter 4: The Reunion

Two weeks later

The village and its people were in high hopes as the convoy of Ninja guarding their leader and his family were about to come through the gates of Konoha. Just as the first Ninja came through the Village gates the crowds started to cheer. Naruto stood atop a nearby building when he spotted his family for the first time in 3 years. _"They look happy down there laughing together…"_ Naruto thought to himself. He saw his family split up and go separate ways, his father Minato went towards the Hokage's tower while his mother Kushina and his brother Tai made their way towards the hospital. _"Should I let them find out on their own that I am no longer in the hospital? Sunset? Shroud?"_ Naruto asked the residents that were making their homes inside his body. It took a while for his tenants to answer his question. _"You should let them scramble around looking for you. It would be so funny to watch…"_ the voice of Sunset was laughing out before being cut off by Shroud _"Do not listen to that wild beast! Go speak to your family."_

Naruto decided to take Shroud's advice and go to the hospital to stop his mother from having a meltdown when she could not find him. Running with speed that was enhanced from the magic that was held within his body he easily made it to the hospital. Looking around the courtyard that leads into the hospital he saw two figures with red hair approaching the hospital. He jumped off the building with a magic enhanced leap and landed on the ground. Running out in front of the two and as soon as the female figure saw him she ran up screaming with joy grasped Naruto in a hug. "Naruto! Is that really you? Are you really awake?" the woman that we now know is Kushina inquired of her son. Smiling at how his mother is reacting to the news of him being awake he answered her back, "Yes it really is me, and yes I am. I have been for the last 2 weeks."

Kushina turned towards her other son Tai and told him to, "Come over here and give your brother a hug." Tai looked like he wanted to say something to his mother but he reluctantly walked over to Naruto and gave him a hug. When Naruto felt the touch of his brother he immediately started to pull back, which caused the Dragons inside him to fight to get out in the open. Pushing the Dragons back Naruto returned his brothers hug. Kushina didn't notice the reserved behavior between her sons as she was talking amongst herself about how wonderful it is that they were a family again. The brothers pulled away from each other and turned to face their mother. "We need to let your father know that you are awake! Tai can you walk your brother home while I go get your father?" Kushina asked her son. Kushina didn't wait for her son to answer her and ran off to inform her husband of her son's return.

Naruto didn't wait for his brother to start the trip and walked off without him. He could hear him running to try and catch up with him. "Wait up!" Tai shouted at his brother's back. Naruto was already deep in conversation with his tenants by the time Tai started calling for him. _"I can't do this. He is just going to treat me the same way that he did when I was a child!"_ Naruto thought to himself. While Naruto was giving his side of the silent conversation Tai was trying to get his attention even more by waving his hands in front of Naruto's face, but he was still too far gone to pay attention. _"Blast him with your fire!"_ Sunset roared to her Master. _"Don't you dare listen to that hot-head!"_ Shroud roared back. Naruto started to laughed, which happened to be out loud which caused Tai to stare at his brother suspiciously. "Naruto!" Tai hollered to brother. The loud voice of his brother shook Naruto from his internal conversation. Looking towards Tai, Naruto saw that his brother had a suspicious look on his face. "Yes brother?" Naruto inquired of his brother. Tai just stared at Naruto before he wandered off towards their Clan home by himself. Though Naruto already knew the way to their home he ran up towards his brother and they walked in silence the rest of the way.

While the brothers were making their own way to their home, their red-haired mother Kushina was running towards the Hokage's tower where her husband is currently dealing with village business. Excitement bubbled up into her stomach as she made her way towards the tower. _Finally, my family is back together again_ Kushina thought as each step she took brought her closer to her goal. The entrance to the tower soon came into view, Kushina burst through the door with a great amount of speed. Running she soon made it to her husband's office, the door was shut which usually meant that the Hokage was too busy for interruptions; not wanting to waste any more time Kushina pushed the door open and walked in.

"A closed door means I am to have no interruptions!" The voice of the Hokage spoke out in frustration. Hearing the tone in her husband's voice almost made Kushina snap out in anger but still in good spirits from the return of her son she kept her anger in check. "When your wife wants to see, you she will see you." Kushina replied to her husband. This caused Minato to look up from the paperwork that he was doing. "I'm sorry dear, is there something you needed?" Minato asked. "Naruto is awake!" Kushina told her husband as her eyes lit up. Minato instantly flew out of his seat and into the arms of his wife, picking her up Minato spun them both around; placing her back on the ground after a few spins. "Is he okay? When did he wake?" Minato asked his wife in a succession of questions. "He seemed alright to me, and the answer to your other question is I don't know. As soon as I saw him I just had to come and get you. I sent Tai and Naruto to our home." With that both Kushina and Minato walked out Minato's office and out into the village of Konoha.

 **Authors notes: Sorry for the very late update. I have been stuck on how to finish this chapter. Sorry for the chapter not having much action in it, I will eventually get the story picking up. Please review with your likes, dislikes and general comments.**


	5. Chapter 5: Brothers Bonded

**Authors notes: Thank you to everyone that read my last chapter and to all those who followed and favorited the story.**

Chapter 5: Brothers Bonded

The reunion with his family was better than Naruto expected it to go, even with his estranged brother. _"I wasn't expecting Tai to be so happy to see me again."_ Naruto spoke to the occupants of his mind. _"Tai was a child then. They are often rash in dealing with the many emotions that are running through their bodies, just as you were if I remember."_ The wise voice of Shroud echoed inside Naruto's head. That caused Naruto's mind to flash back to the day he tried to take his own life. Unknown to Naruto he started to run his fingers across the scar on his wrist. _"Back then I was broken. I am not that way any longer."_ Naruto replied to Shrouds words, letting his fingers drop from the scar on his wrist. _"Good. Tai could have changed as well. You should talk to him when you are able to."_ Shroud spoke once more giving Naruto the courage to do just that when the time comes.

 _"_ _I wonder where Tai is anyway?"_ Naruto inquired to himself. Though like normal those inside his body answered back, _"Your parents are planning a wedding for your brother, so he is most likely hiding from all the chaos. Do you know of any places that he used to go to get away from things?"_ Shroud spoke, in a wise voice. This caused Naruto to jump from a returned memory. _"Well I do remember when we were children before we drifted apart in the Academy that we would often go to one of the training areas and watch the older Ninja train with their teams…I think it was training ground 7."_ Naruto informed his tenants about this memory. _"Well get a move on!"_ Sunset roared inside Naruto's mind. "Ever the hothead…" Naruto whispered to himself as to not draw the attention of those around him.

Since Naruto had returned to his own body he has spent a lot of time wandering around the village as he didn't have much else to do. Since he had been spending a lot of time in the village he had became well acquainted with all the short cuts that were in the village and quickly found his way on the shortest path to the training ground that he was speaking to his Dragon Partners about just moments before. The path that Naruto took quickly brought Naruto to the training ground that he and his brother used to spend so much time in as children. Though when he got there he didn't see his brother or anyone else for that matter of fact. _"I guess he must have found a…_ " Naruto started to speak to those within him when a noise from outside his body brought him back to the training ground.

"Get your hands off her!" shouted a familiar voice. "Could that be Tai?" Naruto inquired quietly to himself before the next words confirmed what he was just speaking. "What are you going to do about it Tai…you have been too afraid to fight or do anything that harms another person since you drove your brother to try and commit suicide!" replied a dark male voice. _"How dare he!"_ Naruto thought to himself as he the anger that formed in his stomach begin to boil and rise to the top. Naruto focused his energy on the gem that held Sunset, and then he focused on releasing Shroud from his body since he has yet to gain the gem that he needed for him. **_"What do you need me to do, Naruto?"_** Shroud inquired of his young master.

"Well, I want you to fly up and hide yourself in the trees as best as you can and strike from the shadows when I need you to." Naruto ordered Shroud before continuing speaking "While you do that, Sunset and I will walk in there and have a little fun!" Naruto finished speaking. After his words came out his and Sunset's mouth both lifted into a demonic grin. Soon after the order was given the black scaled form of Shroud vanished into the tree tops. "You ready Sunset?" Naruto inquired of his other Dragon companion. **_"Yes! Most definitely. I have been itching for a fight for weeks now."_** Sunset replied to her master.

 ****With that said Naruto and Sunset made their way to where Naruto heard the voices coming from, though upon nearing the voices Naruto heard what sounded like a crying puppy. _"So, these people are even going to hurt animals now…"_ Naruto thought bitterly to himself and since his two Dragon companions were no longer inside him they were not able to answer his thought. "Leave Akira alone!" hollered a female voice who seemed to be filled with fear. "I swear if you don't let her go now, I will have your head!" Tai spoke once more hoping that he wouldn't have to fight though he was ready to if it led to it. "What are you going to do about it. Its not like the Elders will allow your father to harm me anyway. I am the last of the Uchiha and with that I have more rights than you with taking who I want and when I want." The so called last of the Uchiha replied to Tai, which caused the other person in the group to giggle.

"Oh, Sasuke you are so funny!" laughed out another female, whose voice also seemed familiar to Naruto. By this time Naruto had reached the area where Tai and the others were gathered though he has so far gone unnoticed by those of the group. "Well if you don't let go of her like my brother here has asked you then the Uchiha Clan will go fully extinct!" Naruto spoke out to the young man who was holding Tai's friend. During this time Sunset was barring its long fangs at the group and blasting out puffs of smoke. "Naruto! What are you doing here?" Tai inquired of his brother though his face seemed like relief had spread across it.

"I came here because I know that we used to come here as children and was wanting to speak to you. When I heard these pricks speaking to you that way I got a little upset and Sunset here wanted to come out and play with those who were messing with my family!" Naruto informed his brother and the others, when he spoke of Sunset he started to run his hands across Sunset's side which caused the others in the group to turn their head towards the creature. "Is…that a…Dragon?" the girl beside Sasuke inquired in a panicked voice and started to back away. This caused a hissing noise to escape from Sunset. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…what's your name…Sak…Sakura that's it. If you start to run Sunset will consider you her prey and devour you." Naruto informed the pink haired girl.

 ****This caused the girl named Sakura to gulp from worry. Sasuke who was not used to people threatening him decided that he was going to teach Naruto and Tai a lesson. Reaching for something in one of the pouches on his legs he pulled out the item and swung it toward the neck of the girl in his grasp but before the metallic item could contact the hostage Sasuke stopped moving. "What the hell just happened?" Sasuke hollered out in anger at being prevented from murdering the hostage in his grasp. "Well I never said the Sunset was the only Dragon that I had now did I?" Naruto laughed out as fear started to show up on Sasuke's face. "Tai, you may go and collect your friend." Naruto informed Tai as everyone watched Sasuke struggle to get out of whatever held him in place.

Tai did as Naruto requested and made his way straight to the hostage that Sasuke held and pulled her from the grasp of the frozen Uchiha. "Let me go!" Sasuke spat out at Naruto as Tai pulled the girl and himself over to Naruto. Though before Tai got her to far away she grabbed a little canine pup that was laying on its side and pulled it away with them. "I will once Sunset has had her fun with you…" Naruto replied to Sasuke demanding to be set free. At Naruto's words Sunset began stomping over to Sasuke fire and smoke erupting from its mouth. Before Sunset got to Sasuke a rank smell swept over the group. Sweeping his eyes across the field Naruto spotted a yellowish liquid to drip from the short blue shorts that adorned Sasuke's body.

"Were you not taught how to control your bladder?" Naruto laughed out in a question to the still frozen Uchiha. Sasuke didn't respond to the question though he did blush a crimson shade of red from the embarrassment of urinating down his legs caused. "Shroud you can let him go." Naruto ordered the still hidden Dragon and the order was quickly followed because everyone around the patch of the training ground saw the Uchiha collapse to the ground. **_"Come on Naruto…I wanted to eat him!"_** Sunset grumbled out to her master. "Well maybe next time." Naruto replied to the hotheaded Dragon as he pulled her back into the ruby gem that keeps her from rampaging around the village, he then turned to the others in the group "Tai are you ready to head home?" Naruto inquired of his brother who nodded his head in accent.

This caused Naruto to turn and to start walking from the area, though he threw out a quick word to his other Dragon. "Come on Shroud we are leaving." Naruto spoke to the still hidden Drago who immediately jumped from the treetops and flew down to Naruto. Though before Shroud reached the ground he vanished into Naruto's body. "How are you able to do that?" Tai inquired of his brother his voice full of awe. "I will explain it once we are away from prying ears." Naruto replied to his brother before he threw his arm over Tai's shoulder and they walked off to go back to their Clan's compound.

 **Naruto's current Dragons**

 **Shroud- ShadowStreak**

 **Sunset-EmberHeart**

 **Authors notes: Thank you to anyone who read this latest chapter of the story. I know it took forever to get done but I hope everyone likes it. It took me a moment to figure out how I wanted it to go. Though Tai was an ass in the beginning pf the story I wanted him and Naruto to rekindle a brotherly friendship and I also thought exposing Naruto's power to his brother would be an effective way for him to show those who once messed with him as a younger child that he was no longer defenseless. Until next time.** ****


	6. Chapter 6: Formation of a Brilliant Plan

Chapter Six: Formation of a Brilliant Plan

Naruto, Tai and the girl that Naruto learned was named Kumi Tenrō and happened to be Tai's fiancé. While the canine that Kumi grabbed before leaving was her companion who was named Akira and happened to be a wolf pup.

"I can't believe you are getting married? Are you two happy about it?" Naruto inquired of his brother and Kumi.

"Well at first we were a little scared about marrying because of an alliance but…" Kumi started but was interrupted by Tai finishing her sentence "…We fell in love with each other as we grew to get to know each other." Tai finished.

 _"_ _Well I am definitely happy for them…to already have found someone to love them."_ Naruto spoke, to his tenants while the three humans and the one canine pup continued trekking their way back to the brother's home.

"But enough talking about us…how come it took you so long to let me in on the secret that you have this amazing power? Have you always had it or is it new?" Tai rambled off his questions to his brother.

"Slow yourself Tai. Your going to give yourself whiplash with how fast you are asking questions." Kumi laughed out to her fiancé which also caused Naruto to laugh.

"Well to answer your questions I have not always had this power…when I tried to end my life I ended up at deaths door where the gatekeeper had to decide if I should pass on or if he should send my soul back into my body. Though after hearing my story he took pity on me and took me to another realm where they trained me in the use of Dragons and another form of energy that they call Gem Magic…and what took me so long to tell anyone was the fact that I was worried that it would be like it was before and I would an outcast again." Naruto replied back, his voice holding some of the worry in it.

At the mention of Naruto trying to commit suicide Tai's face fell for just a split second before he recomposed himself. "Well you don't have to hide things from us…I know I was not the nicest person when I was a child and that its my fault that you tried to kill yourself but know that from now on I have your back…and if you tell father of your powers he will surely make you a Ninja!" Tai replied to Naruto.

"Well sounds like we have the beginning of a brilliant plan." Kumi contemplated as the group neared the Clan lands.

"We are nearing home…so we should keep this quiet until we see father and mother." Naruto instructed his brother and his brother's future wife.

Kumi as well as Tai nodded their heads in acceptance of Naruto's request. _"It looks like he really has changed!"_ Naruto shouted inside his head with great excitement to the tenants within him.

 _"_ _I am glad that you and your brother will be able to have the relationship that you always deserved."_ Shroud replied to his excited master.

During Naruto and Shrouds brief conversation he has become so quiet on the outside of his body that it caused both Kumi and Tai to stare at him.

"That's why!" Tai shouted out which caused Naruto to come tearing himself back to reality.

"Did you say something?" Naruto inquired of his brother which only caused him to laugh.

"I said that is why…meaning that I figured out why you are always so quiet when you are around others because you are talking to those two that you have inside you." Tai exclaimed when he realized this. Though he continued speaking even after this. "Here I thought that you had went crazy while you were in a coma…I feel like such an idiot." Tai finished speaking.

 _"_ _He has definitely changed…the last time I remember him joking was months before we went into the Academy."_ Naruto contemplated though he was not speaking to either one of his tenants which they must have understood because they kept themselves quiet. It didn't take much longer for all three of the young teenagers to break through the threshold of their Clan home.

Though they were not expecting to run into the angry faces of both their mother and their father.

 **Authors notes: Thank you for everyone who read the latest chapter of the story. I know I haven't posted in a while, but life has been hectic like usual, though I hope to get myself back into a regular posting but no promises.**


End file.
